Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of motion capture data analysis using sensor data. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable an aiming feedback system that uses inertial sensor data to measure the direction an object is aimed and to provide feedback to improve or correct the aim.
Description of the Related Art
Systems to measure the position and orientation of an object using inertial sensors are known in the art. For example, inertial guidance systems are widely used in navigation. The increasing availability of low-cost sensors has led to consumer applications that track position, orientation, and motion of users and of equipment. For example, inertial sensors to measure the position, orientation, and motion of a golf club are known in the art.
In many applications, the orientation of an object relative to a target position is of major importance. For example, in golf, a golfer must align the golf club so that the face of the club is pointing towards the hole. While an inertial sensor on the club may provide information about the club's orientation, this sensor alone cannot determine whether the club is aligned correctly relative to the target. It is therefore necessary to supplement inertial sensor information with other data to determine alignment to a target. In addition, it is desirable to have a convenient feedback mechanism to provide feedback to a user so that the user can adjust the aim to align it with the target. There are no known systems based on inertial sensors that provide aiming feedback to a user to assist the user in aligning the aim of an object to a target.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for an aiming feedback system with inertial sensors.